Summary
As a disclaimer this wiki was first created in Jan. 2019 so a full record of all activities including deleted tweets may not reflect an accurate summary* In Oct. 2018, @birdeat3 claimed to have unfollowed 4000 people on twitter because they claimed that twitter was angry at them for following so many people back. Awesome Daily Elephant Facts and Jokes was upset that @birdeat3 no longer followed them, after a short conversation, they were followed back. This prompts @birdeat3 to ask anyone that wants to be followed back to DM them directly. There were a few people who were unable to directly DM @birdeat3 and commented on this forum post. Oct. 23. 2018 Later that day, @birdeat3 poses a question about the number of rats the orphans should get. The final vote in the poll was that the orphans should get 800 rats. (Please note that rats play a variety of roles) While thinking about giving the rats to the orphans, @birdeat3 reflects on their physical appearance. They wish that they looked like Jimmy Neutron and would like to change the shape of their head by growing a tumor to look more like Jimmy Neutron. Oct. 24. 2018 The next day, @birdeat3 accidentally cuts one of the male orphan's legs off with a butcher knife. They claim that their friend Monkey made them do it. Sadly, after @birdeat3 cuts off one of the orphan's legs they pass away. @birdeat3 is unsure of what to do with the body. After some debate they place it in the oven so that their grandmother won't find it. @birdeat3 offers the rest of the orphans mac and cheese but they only want the pokemon card that their brother (the one killed by @birdeat3) has who is stuck in the oven. @birdeat3 again asks about how many rats to give to the orphans. The consensus is again 800 rats. @birdeat3 wants to name the orphans and asks for names but doesn't have any further dialogue about names. @birdeat3 freely posts the N-word with no context. Oct. 25. 2018 @birdeat3 cracks the code for having a baby. The cheat code to have a baby is 0JR9 J6HG Q7RB. @birdeat3's grandmother finds the orphan's body in the oven and @birdeat3 is upset because they thought this was the best hiding place. @birdeat3 again freely posts the N-word with no context. They tell us of a story where when they were little they had a nightmare after seeing two flies having sex. They had these nightmares for months. Oct. 26. 2018 We are introduced to a new character, Mirror. @birdeat3 likes to pose in the mirror, but Mirror bullies him and calls him ugly. @birdeat3 again freely posts the N-word with no context, but asks Barack Obama to use the slur. @birdeat3 then asks for women's credit card numbers. Oct. 27. 2018 They tell us that Grandma beats them. We learn later that they get beaten with a cricket bat. They publish their full stan list, which only includes Jimmy Neutron. They wonder if Jimmy Neutron makes the rats have sex and contemplate why they are compelled to say the N-word. Oct. 28. 2018 @birdeat3 lets everyone know they haven't slept in 4 days and that they may have stage 4 cancer. @birdeat3 starts the debate that ";" and "j" are the same letter. @birdeat3 is facing some cyberbullying on instagram but seems to be in good spirits. It appears that @birdeat3 has finally given the surviving orphans the 800 rats. They are cooking them alive as well as throwing them into the fan. Oct. 29. 2018 @birdeat3 runs a poll on the popular opinion of elephants. This is a shout out to the Awesome Daily Elephant Facts account. @birdeat3 is still sad that the orphans were throwing rats into the ceiling fan. They are concerned that spongebob lives underwater but can not breathe. Oct. 30. 2018 @birdeat3 wants more micheal jackson music. Oct. 31. 2018 @birdeat3 references the ";" v "j" debate and wants to know how strongly everyone relates to the letter "j". They tell us that they are Daniel Keem from drama alert and that his daughter is a lesbian. Nov. 1. 2018 @birdeat3 draws pictures of clouds using the cloud emoji for everyone. They also ask for pictures of spider man to be sent in. They get a curiouscat profile, want to know if drugs are illegal and start using "j" as an option in polls. Someone uses the curiouscar to tell @birdeat3 to stop doing drugs, and @birdeat3 warns everyone of the police man. @birdeat3 is excited for 2019 and needs a ride from Grandma. Nov. 2. 2018 They keep calling themselves ugly and get an instagram. They start demanding fanart. It seems like @birdeat3 is having self esteem issues. They want to sleep but grandma is cooking dogs in the oven. Nov. 3. 2018 @birdeat3 struggles with math and has a panic attack. @birdeat3 is celebrating their 97th birthday. Nov. 4. 2018 @birdeat3 wants to date a bad boy, probably because they are abused at home and want that mirrored in a relationship. Nov. 5. 2018 @birdeat3 is horny on the timeline. Everyone learns that @birdeat3 likes to surf. They want to know if they are allowed to say the N-word. Having more self confidence issues coupled with a depressive episode. Nov. 6. 2018 @birdeat3 shows appreciation for their followers calling them cool. THey also want to talk about phonetically similar words. There is an attack by the rats. @birdeat3 wants to write in braille from now on. Nov. 7. 2018 @birdeat3 eats ramen and a rat for lunch and continues to discuss the negatives of the alphabet. They also know how to communicate in arabic. They want to destroy our country. They stab their urethra with a paperclip. @birdeat3 would like to be in a relationship. @birdeat3 is mugged for an apple giftcard but doesn't want to give it up. They post more elephant appreciation facts. Nov. 8. 2018 @birdeat3 censors the N-word. Nov. 9. 2018 The paperclip is still stuck in their urethra. @birdeat3 is perplexed on how to use the word "fuck". There are people stalking @birdeat3 in the curiouscat. Mirror is bullying @birdeat3 again. @birdeat3 purchases a fish tank and puts a penguin, squid, fish, whale, and dolphin in it. Nov. 10. 2018 @birdeat3 gets an erection. @birdeat3 and their friend want to get fairy floss. Nov. 11. 2018 @birdeat3 learns how to code and wants to use google. @birdeat3 retweets the N-word. They want to sell a self portrait for $50. Nov. 12-14. 2018 @birdeat3 warns others about their abusive grandmother. @birdeat3 is sexually attracted to minecraft steve. They are playing minecraft and watching anime. Grandma beats them again. @birdeat3 has a cat and the cat is loud when it sleeps, the snoring disturbs @birdeat3. Nov. 15. 2018. @birdeat3 gets an erection. @birdeat3 takes over Barack Obama's body (presumably to say the N-word). Nov. 16. 2018 @birdeat3 accuses someone of stealing his friend's fairy floss. His friend's name is Mr. Rat. @birdeat3 uses the internet and is still using Barack Obama's body. Nov. 17. 2018 Mr. Rat and @birdeat3 hang out together. Nov. 18. 2018. Mr. Rat bites @birdeat3 and sends him to the hospital. @birdeat3 burns Mr. Rat alive. @birdeat3 reflects on how much they admire Jimmy Neutron. @birdeat3's penis falls off and they mourn the death of Mr. Rat. Nov. 19. 2018. @birdeat3 waters their fish and asks that the police not be called. They run out of water. @birdeat3 then takes the fish for a walk. There is a spill of water and @birdeat3 eats a fish. There is water inside their body so it is okay that they eat the fish. Nov. 21. 2018 @birdeat3 starts to play pokemon. @birdeat3 starts doing heroin and summons a nintendog from the depths of hell. When the nintendog arrives, it comes with Homer and Marge Simpson. The Simpson characters are all demons. Homer takes the nintendog for a walk. Nov. 23. 2018 Bart and Homer Simpson have a fight. Bart teaches @birdeat3 how to talk back and fight. @birdeat3 learns about the version of Obama that the Simpson's have. They also are thinking about naked women and titties. Nov. 24. 2018 @birdeat3 waters the fish in the stomach. Nov. 25. 2018 @birdeat3 meets Soulja Boy. @birdeat3 as Obama learns the Soulja Boy dance from Soulja Boy and tries to earn the right to say the N-word. Nov. 26. 2018 @birdeat3 is attacked by bugs, thinks about titties, and eats rice in the shower. @birdeat3 posts a elephant fact. Nov. 27. 2018 @birdeat3 posts an elephant fact and develops vision problems. They also decide to freeze their fish. Nov. 28. 2018 @birdeat3 wants to kill the nintendogs and loves making mac and cheese. @birdeat3 kills 7 people on accident. Nov. 29. 2018 @birdeat3 gets a 3rd eye. Nov. 30. 2018 @birdeat3 has a friend who was shot on Sesame street and was sent to the hospital. It was elmo who shot him. Obama is cranking that Soulja Boy. @birdeat3 meets Crocodile. Dec. 1 2018 @birdeat3 and Soulja Boy have a fight, @birdeat3 apologizes. @birdeat3 drinks a pepsi and hangs out with crocodile. Dec. 2. 2018 @birdeat3 has 2 arms and legs. @birdeat3 becomes a power ranger and wants to know if girls of crocodiles are better. It is decided that crocodiles are. Dec. 3. 2018 @birdeat3 likes to play pictochat on the DS. Their teeth hurt. THey discover that a snake and turtle when crossbred create a crocodile. Dec. 5. 2018 There are two holes in a straw it is decided. @birdeat3 decides to rob several people for their money. Mr. Police Man shows up and @birdeat3 denies everything. @birdeat3 begins to bend the fish and sees some pringles. The fish is too bent and @birdeat3 panics and wants to know how to unbend a fish. They put a bandaid on the fish and the fish is okay now. @birdeat3 wants a Souljaboy console. Dec. 6. 2018 @birdeat3 is having vision issues again, another eyeball has fallen out. @birdeat3 has one eye now. @birdeat3 is still in control of Barack Obama and now only swears in secret. Dec. 8. 2018 @birdeat3 discovers pornhub and wants to know what sex is. @birdeat3 plays sims 2 and drowns the sims. Dec. 9. 2018 @birdeat3 drinks a lot of apple juice. There is a debate if orange or apple juice is better. @birdeat3 says that apple juice is best. Dec. 10. 2018 Jimmy Neutron goes sicko mode. Dec. 11.2018 @birdeat3 watches TV. @birdeat3 is still spelling genius with a "j" in honor of jimmy neutron. The TV is so loud it is causing @birdeat3's ears to bleed. Dec. 13. 2018 @birdeat3 is no longer scared of bugs and wants to eat them and look at pictures of bugs. Dec. 14. 2018 @birdeat3 posts a picture of him and Jimmy Neutron. They are upset Jimmy doesn't want to eat bugs. Jimmy Neutron chokes and stops breathing for a minute but begins to breathe again. @birdeat3's cat is misbehaving. Dec. 16. 2018 @birdeat3 posts the twitter password, plants flowers and escapes the hospital. Dec. 17. 2018 Crocodile eats all of the hot wheels. @birdeat3 watches the movie Bugs Life. Dec. 18. 2018 Crocodile eats @birdeat3's DS and gets banned from the tribe. Dec. 19. 2018 @birdeat3 misses Crocodile and welcomes him back, they watch the movie Bugs Life together. More elephant facts are posted. Dec. 20. 2018 The Nintendo Game Boy is threathening @birdeat3 and their family. Health update from the bent fish, he is okay. @birdeat3 and Soulja Boy play club penguin. Dec. 21. 2018 @birdeat3 learns that Jimmy Neutron is 6'2" . @birdeat3 wants to put the eyeball back in. Dec. 22. 2018 Crocodile and Soulja Boy are fighting because Crocodile did not get a soulja boy console. @birdeat3's sega video game console is broken, but Jimmy Neutron fixes it. Jimmy Neutron is bullying @birdeat3. Jimmy Neutron has beat @birdeat3 up. Dec. 23. 2018 @birdeat3 hires the teenage mutant ninja turtles to beat up Jimmy Neutron.